Akasume
Akasume ''(アカシュム, Akashumu)'' is a major antagonist in the fanfiction Dragon Ball: The Will of Saiyans. He is a space pirate that arrives on Earth to recruit strong fighters onto his crew. When Sid refuses his offer, Akasume launches an attack on the World Tournament grounds. He was eventually defeated by the young Saiyan Redder. Appearence Akasume is a middle-aged man of about average height (though slightly smaller than some adults at the tournament. His real hair color is unknown, as he wears a mask that has a long wig of flowing green hair going down his back. He usually wears ancient, shaman-style clothes, and his clothes have been compared to a ancient Japanese shogun. Only his hands and feet (which are sandalled) are usually visible, as well as his lower mouth and jaw. Personality Akasume has a very lighthearted and fun-loving personality. While it was his crew's own decision to recruit more members via the World Tournament, Akasume insisted that he be the one to enter on the grounds that he hadn't had much fun in a long time. He and his two personal assistants, Stethoscope and Sapien, frequently act as a comedy trio, often performing quick little skits and fake arguments, before breaking out in laughter over their exploits. However, Akasume's moral compass is rather skewed, with him having no qualms about injuring large amounts of ordinary people to get Sid to fight him, as he believes that the only people who matter in the world are the strong or smart. Thus, ordinary people hold no value in his mind, and are easily expendable. This often leads him into conflict with with people such as Murtaugh, who he seems to know. History Powers and Abilities Akasume has the standard Ki abilities of a master martial artist, being able to fly, shoot beams of energy, and teleport for short distances. Akasume usually uses his Ki to lift and hurl ordinary objects or people, usually increasing their speed by incredible amounts of , rarely forcing his Ki to take a physical shape. His most standard weapon is a small orb made of titanium, which he easily sends flying at incredible speeds. Though Akasume rarely names his attacks, several have been "given" names by the author. *'Titanium Maze'- Akasume increases the speed of his orb to enourmas levels, causing it to become a blurry circle as it whips around the opponent, striking the opponent whenever they attempt to move. *'Accelarate- '''Akasume uses his Ki to forcibly increase time on a particular object, causing it to shatter, become big, or other various functions. *'Deccelarate- 'Akasume uses his Ki to forcibly slow down time on a particular object, causing it to slow. This is one fo the few moves involving time manipulation that he can use on people, though those with strong Ki can break through this attack. *'Recellerate- '''Akasume uses his Ki to reverse time on a particular inanminate object, causing it to rebuild itself, shrink, or other various actions. Major Battles Quotes Trivia Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Zeon1 Category:The Will of Saiyans